Scarred
by SkinnyJeansAndAnorexia
Summary: A multiple chapter songfic to Scarred by Kevin Rudolf. Trina find herself in the life of sex, drugs, and abuse (human trafficking) when she runs away at 18 to be with her Lover who promised her the world but gave her nothing but pain. I'll post chapter two after four reviews.


**A/N:** This isn't perfect. Trina's name switches from Katrina to just Trina based on the even going on. I would appreciate **reviews** of any kind though. Enjoy the read.

**Full Summary:** Life had been cruel to Trina, so at the free age of 18 she runs away with an older man that she thought could promise her fame, fortune and the attention and love she always craved. She later finds that life will never be in her favor when she is trying to run away from the same man she thought was her escape. She's trapped in a word of sex, drugs, and abuse (human trafficking) and all she wants to do is go back to her family in California.

Chapter One:

She came from a small town, hypnotized by the big city life.

She came looking for a piece of action, all she got was the big city life.

Katrina sits at the edge of her bed. Her eyes closes tightly staring blankly at the photograph in her hand. The tears start to fall as she looks at a younger version of herself, her baby sister, Tori, and her parents. She quickly wiped her face of the tears and in the process removing her cheap makeup. Her eyes burn and so did her heart. This isn't her. This isn't what she wanted. She never thought that in the process of laying down underneath a man would bring such trouble. Now she knows.

She lies back on her small pillow and tucks the picture under it. She missed her family but could never go back. They would never accept how dirty she has become.

Katrina is a disgrace.

She sits up on her bed again, glancing at the small wall clock by her closet door. It's 12:09. All is dark in her run down apartment. She has little furniture to her name. Only the bed she resides on and a small love seat in her living room. She doesn't really need anything else.

It had been a slow night and she is thankful, the less clients the better. The bruises on her stomach, thighs, and cheeks haven't gone away. They haven't healed well. Katrina sighs deeply and lays back down, draping her long dark hair over the length of her two pillows, then falls right to sleep.

* * *

Katrina wakes because of a loud bang at her door. The sound startles her because who would be here this late? No one knows her so she wouldn't have any friends in a mid-life crisis right now. She flings her thin blanket from around her body and plants her feet on the ground. It takes her a second to gain order of her surroundings. She then slowly makes it to her door and without question flings it open. She finds him there. Leaning calmly by the door frame. She takes in his dark jeans and dark shirt. His hair is a bit longer than when she last saw him, growing a little past his shoulders. Katrina can tell by the way his brown eyes daze over her, he's drunk.

"Logan?" she starts, her voice groggy from just waking up. She has to squint the sleep away to make she it's really him. He smirks that devil's smirk and she knows she's not wronging him for someone else. "What the hell are you doing here?"

She asked the question with confidence. This was her place and he didn't belong here. She left him for a reason. She was tired of the smell of weed and the dirty money she got from sleeping with various men. She saved enough money to pack what little she had to get her own place on the other side of the city. It was still pretty bad and her furniture weren't newly brought from Ikea but she took what she could find. She moved away to still make dirty money but to use that dirty money to leave this state and head back to California.

Logan chuckles. A deep, dark sound that comes from his stomach to crawl up is throat. Katrina shifts uncomfortably.

"Can't I come see my special girl? I've missed you." He says.

When she tries to quickly shut the door he uses all his force to push it back open again, sending her back a few steps. He takes a step in and hurriedly locks the door behind him.

"How did you find me?" Katrina asked. She was further away on the west side of the city and stayed on the South. She's thought she gotten far enough for a while to recover everything.

Logan reaches to touch her bruised cheek, he sighs, "You can't lose me that easily babe." He fiddles her hair in his index finger. She finds the strength to slap his hand away. "You know, I've really, really, _really_ missed you over the past months."

Katrina feels weak at his words. Her body ready to collapse in his arms for all that he's not. Her body needs endless rest that she just can't give it.

Logan suddenly moves back and takes a turn to where her bedroom would be. She sighs loudly, _really_?

Katrina walks into her room urgently, hell bent on getting him out of her house.

"Logan, get out. I don't want you here, I don't need you here. I quit this remember? I don't belong to you anymore so please just go." Logan turns towards her again. He reaches behind her to grab the end of her brown hair that rest just above her butt. He takes a long look in her deep brown eyes and smiles. He raises his right hand and smacks her heavily with back of it. She stubbles backwards and lets out a breathe she didn't know she was holding.

_He just hit me. _

He walks towards her, pulling by her dark hair. He forces her to look into his brown eyes. Before he knows it her hand is reaching up to slap him too, as hard as she can (which isn't much). His face turns but the only evidence that she hit him was the resounding smack! that still rang in her ears. He chuckles again before grabbing her shoulders tightly. The bones poke through his palm, she has lost a lot of weight over the past four months.

Logan tosses her against her bed and it groans in protest. Crying out loudly for her. He head slams against the wall and she rubs at it, trying to relieve from the pain.

"You thought you could get rid of me? I am your boss, you can't leave me! I'll beat you dead before I let anyone take you!" He's shouting now. She opens her eyes from rubbing her sore head. "You thought you could live without me?" He slaps her again, hovering his body over hers."Get off me Logan! Stop!" She starts to scream, pushing him away as best as she could. Her strength diminished due to not eating well.

Logan relishes in this. She cannot, will not survive with out him. She can't even come up with money to buy food! He bites down on her neck and a scream escapes her lips. He runs his hands down to her loose pajama pants, swiping them right off. He notices the bruises on her thigh and how much smaller they have gotten. He ignores all her cries for hwlp and rips the delicate fabric of her underwear. She is so weak and tired.

Logan slaps her hard again against her temple, making her dizzy long enough to pull off his jeans. He pushes her legs apart and pins her arms down above her head. When her eyes refocus in and tries to free her wrist, then he thrust his manhood hard into her she cringes.

"Please, stop." She whispers, uselessly because he continues. His movements stiff and forceful. Katrina finally breaks down and cries.

How stupid was she to think thigs were OK? That things would look up when she left him? That he would let her move on after all this time. After all the arguments and abuse and sex and drugs. She was most certainly stupid. She deserved everything that came her way because she caused it. She allowed it to happen.

Fifteen minutes later Logan rolls over on the free space on the bed. Katrina closes her eyes and pulls up from the bed, wincing the whole time. She finds a extra blanket and heads out to the small loveseat in her living room. She hugs her thin legs to her and spreads the blanket around her shaken form. Her hair drapes over the arm rest of the chair, sweeping the floor.

She slips back to sleep with a throbbing pain between her legs.


End file.
